


Michelin Star

by classicasshole



Series: Bon Appétit [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe no magic, chef!graves, student!credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: Top chef Percival Graves becomes enamored with a much younger college student





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Graves' pov to Pixie Stix and Coffee it can be read on its own or as a companion piece to that fic

Graves is exhausted. He's just now leaving the restaurant at 4 in the morning. He had been in early to supervise the prep and then actual service had been hectic. He really shouldn't complain though, at least this restaurant was a lot busier than the last one he worked at. He sees the corner store is open and decides to pick up something to eat before bed, he usually doesn't do this but some of his kitchen stuff is still packed away in boxes. The store is empty except for the cashier who has his head bent low as Graves passes by. Unaware that he is being watched the boy dumps a pixie stix into his coffee like its a packet of sugar and drinks it! He looks to see if the cashier has any negative reaction to the drink, but he doesn't even wince at the taste. That's when Graves notices that the boy, young man, is beautiful. Exquisite really. He has dark shaggy hair that looks so soft and is rumpled like a hand has been through it too many times. He has plump pink lips that look so soft and his eyes...Dark and slightly slanted they seem to hold a wealth of mystery and intrigue. Graves realises he is staring and quickly retreats to the ready-meal isle. While he mutters angrily to himself about sugar content and comparing dinners the gorgeous cashier is makes his way over to the coffee machine. Graves is compelled to follow his every move. Oh god! He has one of those cancerous instant-noodles. His concern and disgust only multiplies as the boy returns to his stations and proceeds to eat the noodles and washes it down with his pixie stix coffee. Graves cannot stand by and watch such atrocities being committed. He storms up to the counter ready to lecture the idiotic beauty but he is caught off guard by those eyes, they are truly stunning. God he can't do this, not now! He turns and storms out of the shop, he is definitely not fleeing, nope!  
____________________________________________________________

He is distracted the whole next day at work. His mind constantly wanders back to the mysterious cashier who is probably just a hundred meters away, down the road, right now! Despite his distraction dinner service goes well, no meals returned which he always takes great pride in. As he is leaving he looks longingly towards the corner store. Even as he is telling himself to go straight home his feet are carrying him through the doors and into the fluorescent lit shop. He tries and fails to not look disappointed when he sees a man at the cash register. Abandoning all pretense he simply walks right back out. Huffing at his own stupidity he hails a cab not in the mood to walk. 

Even when lying in bed exhausted he can't shake the thought of the boy. The look in his when Graves glared at him. The boy probably should have told him to fuck off, but he didn't. He had trued to be helpful as meek as his attempts were and Graves has just stood there like an idiot! He tosses and turns but eventually manages to drift to sleep.

He wakes early, despite his late nights, with a plan already fully formed in his head. He gets changed quickly but carefully, trying not to overthink it. When he reaches the store he steels himself before going inside. He marches right up to the counter, relieved and terrified to see his cashier, what, wait no, not his cashier, the cashier from the other night. The beautiful, ethereal, mysterious cashier. Get it together Graves! The boy is chugging a monster energy drink and he can see another empty can behind him, my god! He becomes aware of Graves and tenses, damn, Graves probably freaked him out the other night. "Can I help you?" he stutters, his voice is soft, not very deep, but not annoyingly high pitched, Graves is already entranced by the sound. He realises he has to respond and blurts out "Get breakfast with me", dear god kill him now! 

"E-Excuse me?", well of course he freaked the boy out, god damn it. Think, think!

"You're drinking once of those awful energy drink", shut up stop talking, you're just making it worse, "And the night before I saw you put pixy stix in your coffee like it was regular sugar. And then I see you making instant noodles and drinking your pixy stix coffee with it like that's normal!" Wow, he has definitely freaked him out now, good going. 

"Uhhm..."

"Just let me take you to breakfast. Buy you real food that isn't neon yellow." Smooth but you could have done without insulting his food yet again! He can see the cashier hesitate, Graves decides to be bold and push, putting out his hand he declares "Percival Graves, executive chef at the new restaurant that just opened down the street."It might sound a bit arrogant but it might help explain his fixation on the boy's eating habits.

"Credence, cashier at your local convenience store", Graves was not expecting him to be snarky, what a pleasant and kind of sexy surprise. 

Trying not to leer Graves asks again "So what do you say to breakfast, it's just a cafe-bakery a few doors down, Kowalski's? It's pretty public so you'd be safe, not that I would try anything!...It's just you seemed...I just thought", Why did he think he used to be smooth, this boy has reduced him to a sputtering embarrassment. 

"Ok. I'll meet you at Kowalski's at 7.15 for breakfast."

Elated at his victory Graves replied "Ok, good, see you in half an hour then Credence." He couldn't resist saying his name, it was an odd name but beautiful and full of meaning. Graves thought it suited its owner very well indeed.  
___________________________________________________________________________

He had been on many dates before but he was nervouse for this, disproportionately so. He sits down praying Credence will show. When he does see him approaching his breath stops. Credence is wearing worn converse, baggy ripped jeans, and a t-shirt that looks like it has had its hem resewn. Even with an air of shabbiness about him Credence is easily the most beautiful person in the cafe. 

"I wasn't sure you would come", he tries for playful.

"Well like you said Kowalski's is a pretty open place, lots of people around and good food."

He didn't want to spook Credence but he wants to bring out the snarky young man who he glimpsed earlier. "I wasn't aware you knew what good food was."

An adorable blush paints Credence's face "It's a normal college student diet" he defends indignantly. 

"It really isn't" he smirks at him delighted that Credence seems to be relaxing into the date.

They talk as they wait for their food. When Credence mentions in passing his dealings with less than kind folk "I've dealt with a lot worse than a grumpy chef." Graves' heart sinks, who would harass such a nice, timid boy like Credence? Apart from himself that is!

Credence clumsily tries to redirect the conversation "So are you like Gordon Ramsay or something?" Graves finds his lack of finesse so endearing he wants to take him right now, but that would hardly be appropriate.

"Well apart from you I haven't yelled at anybody about food yet so I don't think I'll be getting my own tv show anytime soon."

They continue talking, the easy back and forth is surprising. Graves thought that the age difference might be too big a bridge to gap but it was fine. 

"Well thank you for the breakfast, it was a nice change from my usual Cinnamon Toast Crunch" Graves can't help but wince at the choice of cereal but also at the thought of him time with Credence ending. He was greedy he wanted more of him, all of him if he could.

Without thinking it through fully, he almost shouts, "Let me make you dinner."

"Ehhm, you don't have to do that."

"No I want to it's just that I'm usually a lot smoother than this". When Credence just responds with shock Graves pushes "I understand I came on way too strong. But I would really like to make dinner for you, if only to save you from yourself and whatever you have in your fridge for tonight."

After convincing Credence, and him implying police brutality if Graves tries anything, they exchange number and Graves feels almost giddy. He watches Credence and his slumped shoulders disappear into the crowd on the busy New York Street.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole day Sunday Graves frets about the dinner. He wants everything to be perfect. He needs to make up for his disastrous first impression. When he hears the apartment buzzer sound he feels butterflys in his stomach. He lets Credence in and leaves him to inspect the apartment while he plates the dinner. Graves thought about candles and flowers but decided against it not wanting to scare Credence off. He finds the young man staring out the window "Dinner is served". Credence startles. "Sorry I thought you saw my reflection in the window."

Credence looked surprised by the fish, he must not be used to it with its head and scales still attached. Just like at breakfast the conversation flows easily. Credence is shy and hesitant but Graves catches glimpses of his dry humour and sharp observations. It would be so easy to underestimate him Graves thinks to himself. 

After dinner they move to the couch. While the conversation had flowed the topic was mainly Graves, his work, his apartment, his likes. He was itching to get to know more about the mysterious man sitting beside him. "So, Credence, not to put the spotlight on you but I feel like all through dinner we talked about me and my work. And while I am arrogant enough to enjoy that I would like to know a little more about you." Graves immediately sees the change, how a small frown appears and his shoulders rise in defence. Credence deflects but Graves needs to get something out of the boy, "Well what about your friend, the cop, who will surely think I'm a murderer if you don't call her tomorrow?" 

"Tina, the cop, she is a friend but I think of her more as an older sister. I lived with her and her sister for almost a year before getting my own place. They helped me graduate highschool and get into college. I owe them a lot" Interesting so he's not living with blood relatives. He was intrigued but knew not to push. "They sound like good people. I'm glad they are looking out for you. Now if only they had taught you how to cook." He tries to lighten the mood. 

"Queenie tried, she's a good cook, but Tina is as hopeless as I am. Most nights we would just order takeout" Graves can just imagine how hopeless they would have been. As they both chuckle Graves scoots a little closer not wanting to push too much but willing to risk it. He feels brave so he slings his arm across the back of the couch, behind Credence. He can see Credence is aware of his intentions, he doesn't sense any negative reaction from the boy. Encourages he sets both their drinks down. Trying to telegraph his intentions to give Credence enough warning to say no if he wants to. He cups the boys face "Credence, may I?" He gets an affirmative. He begins gently with a chaste kiss, when he is certain Credence wants more he presses back in coaxing the boy to open up to him. He slips his tongue into the inviting heat. He the best thing Graves has ever tasted. He wants nothing more than to press him into the cushions and ravish him. But he pulls back. Credence while a man seems to have an innocence about him, Graves needs to be sure he is not taking advantage. 

"What do you want Credence?" he asks, leaning back but not letting go of the boy's face.

"Um what?"

"I think it's clear that I want you. But I can't get a read on you. I don't want to put any pressure on you." Oh no he is frowning, what! What if he never gets to taste that sweetness ever again?! 

"I do like you I'm just not very experienced in this kind of thing.", Credence mumbles, embarrassed.

"What? In sex? Relationships?" He looks at Credence and he can feel his eyes widen. "Kissing? Do you have any experience in kissing?" Oh lord he feels like a cradle robber. He has corrupted this pure innocent boy! He looks over and sees a humiliated flush across Credence's face. He hurries to reassure him, "There is nothing to be ashamed of Credence. I just need to know where we both stand, so neither one of us gets hurt. So, tell me what do you want out of tonight?"

"I want you." Graves' heart pounds in his ears he tries to remain level headed.

"Well I want you too but I'm thinking more along the lines of how far do you want to go. No pressure, it’s just I think it’s better to discuss these things beforehand." 

"Umm...well..." he's so hesitant, so shy...and virginal, no Graves focus damn it! "I liked the kissing, that was good. I don't know about anything else. It’s just, I- I'm not ready to go the whole way."

"That's perfectly fine Credence we can just stay here on the couch and relax"

"Sounds good" he sounds unsure if that is all he really wants to do but Graves is sure as shit not pressuring him into anything further tonight.

He wraps Credence up and they snuggle on the couch. He can't resist touching him, gently caressing his neck. Touching leads to kissing and Graves is having a mini crisis. How is this the best thing he has ever tasted? Is food ruined for him now? What about his career? Fuck it, he'd give it up for Credence if he could taste him every night! He feels Credence drift to sleep "Hush, sweet boy" he whispers while petting his head. “Nothing will happen here. I am watching over your sleep.” Ok that was a bit creepy but no one has to know about it.   
_________________________________________________

Graves feels like he has just drifted off when he is woken by his phone buzzing. Its his doorman. "Hello, Charles what do I owe the pleasure?"

"There is a woman here demanding to see you Mr. Graves. She says her friend is with you. Apologies sir but she is quite insistent."

It must be Tina the cop. He rubs his face, he is not ready for whatever is about to happen. "Yes Charles, you can let her up, thank you."

He doesn't have time to freshen up having slept on the couch all night. The best he can do is quickly spray some deodorant and put on a pot of coffee. He promptly answers the sharp raps on his door. A small brunette is looking up at him with a murderous expression. "He better be here or you are in for a world of pain."

"Percival Graves nice to meet you. Please do come in." He puts on his most obnoxiously pleasant smile just to annoy the woman, though deep down he is happy Credence has someone so fierce looking out for him.

Her eyes go right to the couch where Credence is dead to the world. 

"What the hel-"

"Lets try not wake him shall we. I suspect he lives off terrible coffee and energy drinks so I want to try and let him sleep for as long as possible." Tina grumbles but follows him to the coffee machine in the kitchen. 

"I didn't get the pleasure of your name Ms. ?"

"Porpentina Goldstein." What is she serious?

"Well lovely to meet you Ms. Goldstein" he smiles blandly at her over his mug.

"Cut the crap. What are you doing with Credence? You better not be taking advantage of him."

"I would never and I don't appreciate having someone come into my apartment uninvited and accuse me of-"

"You did invite me up" she cut him off. He could not believe this woman, and he tried to squash the grudging respect he feels towards her. 

"You know exactly what I mean so lets not play dumb Porpentina." Her eyes flash dangerously as he uses her name. Ok now he's little scared. Thankfully Credence decides to save him just then.

"Credence?" Tina's focus shifts to the young man, phew!

"Gosh Tina I am so sorry, lost track of time and then fell asleep"

"Mhm" she doesn't sound impressed. 

"Nothing happened I swear. You saw, I was asleep on the couch!" he pleads.

When Credence throws him the most pitiful look Graves is compelled to intervene, damn this boy has him whipped. 

"I have already told Ms. Goldstein nothing happened" he says simply, the woman may be looking out for Credence but she is not entitled to what they do in private. 

"Well you are both adults, though one of you is barely old enough" she throws a critical glance his way and well she does have a point there. "As long as Credence wants this and is happy I won't interfere." Yeah Graves has to refrain from snorting at the lie.

Once Tina is out the door Credence turns to him. "I am so sorry I totally forgot to call her, and I did give her your address, but tha-"

"Credence!" he interrupts. "I told you yesterday I thought it was a good idea that you let Tina know you were coming here. She obviously takes her big sister role very seriously." For all the woman got under his skin he can't fault her for caring. 

They potter around the apartment for the rest of the morning, it feels very domesticated and way more comfortable than a second date/ morning after should feel.


	3. Chapter 3

He has been busy with work, between having to come up with a new dish to add to the menu he also had his sous chef fall ill. They were short staffed for the whole week. Graves' refused to bring in extra help after the first replacement was a disaster. 

When he finally gets his day off work he goes grocery shopping at one of the grocers in Manhattan. He loves just wandering around the produce and getting inspired by all the fresh food. He is distracted today though. What he really wants is to call Credence. Well he wants to be with Credence but he doesn't want to come on too strong. He dials the number but the other end is silent except for someone breathing. "Hello Credence, you there?... Hello? Credence is everything ok? I can hear you breathing."

"I- I just n-need.I can-n't. I can't..." The boy sounds terrified, he can't get a word out. Fear shoots through him, is Credence hurt? "Credence where are you? Are you at home? Can you tell me your address?" He tries not to panic, he needs to be calm for Credence's sake.

"Credence tell me now. I am in the city I can get to you quickly and it’s not out of my way. Please!" Ok he is failing miserably at not sounding desperate.

"Credence!" he shouts down the phone, his emotions getting the better of him. "Sorry, sorry. I'm not mad I promise. I'm just worried. Is there any way you can tell me, or text me where you are? Please I really need to see you now, make sure you are ok. Please!" 

When he gets the address he drops his shopping basket and makes his way as face as he can to the address Credence gave him. He bangs on the door and waits for what feels like an eternity for it to open. He looks through the crack but doesn't see anyone. He looks down and Credence in kneeling on the floor. There was a pallor to his face hair sticking to his forehead. He kneels down to be closer to Credence. Gathering him in his arms. When he realises the boy has either fallen asleep or passed out he carried him to his bed. He is so light, too light really. It worries Graves but he shoves it to the back of his mind, that is a problem for another day. 

Graves is not leaving until Credence wakes and is feeling better. He decides to rummage around the kitchen in search of food. He doesn't know what he expected but a moldy onion, a bag of flour and a tube of toothpaste was even worse than he thought. He may be a world class chef but he is not a miracle worker. He does find a tin of tomato soup that is in date under the sink. As he prepares the soup he hears a knock on the door. He decides to ignore it, hoping it won't wake Credence. "Credence its Tina, are you feeling ok? We haven't heard from you in a while."

Damn it was Tina the cop. He weighed his options. Would she be more furious if he greeted her at the door or if she kicked the door in and he was sitting at the table with a can of soup? The chances were he was screwed either way so he may as well save Credence's door.

"Hello there" he greets pleasantly.

"No" she says flatly, not shocked or in denial just stating her feeling on the matter.

"Would you like to come in. Our dear Credence is sleeping yet again."

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" she asks indignantly.

He rubs his hand over his face "No. No its not." he doesn't know how to continue.

"You have to understand where I am coming from. First, he spends the night at your place after only meeting you once and he doesn't call me about it. And now I come to check up on him and you are here and he is passed out. Tell me how would that look to you?" Graves understands she is upset but as she stated previously they are both legally adults.

"I know this looks bad but he called me and I think he was having a panic attack. It sounded like he couldn't breathe. He told me his address. I couldn't not come over."

"Credence hasn't had a really bad attack in over a year" Tina says quietly. "He used to get them once or twice a week. I'm worried his relationship with you will set him back in his recovery."

"What happened to him?"

"It would be better coming from him but I think you need to know what you would be getting into." He nods appreciatively. "Credence told you I was a cop right? Well I worked his case. He was adopted by a religious fanatic. A truly evil woman. He was the oldest but he didn't leave as he felt responsible for the younger ones. We were back and forth to the house over the years, never getting enough evidence together to take the kids away. Well Credence stuck it out. He was so strong." Tina's voiced wavers but she continues, "He was so strong and determined. He decided he was going to go to college and become a nurse, so he could help people. Once Mary Lou found out she disowned him. He was supposed to help her and her church, not be selfish and go off to college and make something of himself. It was just before the SATs as well. I went to do a check-up and Credence wasn't there. That horrible woman wouldn't tell me where he had gone. He was eventually found sleeping in a derelict building. He wasn't doing well, hypothermia, he had been beaten. Me and my sister took him in, helped him get back on his feet. He started college last year. After all he has been through he is paying his own way and getting an education. And I will be damned if I let him slip now!" Graves' respect and admiration for the woman grew as she talked. 

"Thank you for telling me. It doesn't change anything for me. It makes him even more amazing in my eyes. So if it’s all the same to you I'm staying until he wakes up. I'm not going to sneak out on him."

"Well that's alright we can both wait I suppose"

"Umm, I'm sorry for upsetting both of you" he whispers meekly. Grave opens his mouth to respond but Tina is quicker. "Credence you know that's not what this is about" Tina says not unkindly. "You haven't had a panic attack in a long time I'm worried about what brought it on." That's Tina, cutting straight to the root of things.

"Credence if I am the cause of this I need to know, for your sake as well as mine. So can we please talk about this." Dread pools in his stomach, is this the end? Already?

Credence gets a glass of water and sits down at the kitchen table with them. "I just started panicking about things. Mr. Graves you don't really know anything about me and I don't know much about you. Things were going well but I've never had a relationship like this before, ever! I don't know what I'm doing I... I-"

"Credence call down", Tina's voice sharp, cutting off any overreaction. 

"Credence I'm worried too. I like you a lot more then I should for only knowing you a week and a half. We can talk about these things though. I'm not afraid of a tough conversation."

"I think the best thing for everyone is to come over to our place, Queenie is making dinner. Come on let’s go." Tina quickly began moving ushering both men out the door. They all needed some comfort food after the evening they've had and they Credence and Graves need a full stomach for their next conversation. Graves lets himself be ushered out by a woman that comes up this shoulder.  
____________________________________________________

It was decided that Credence would stay with the Goldstein sister's that night, just for some company. And while Graves is happy to leave him in the care of the wonderful sisters he wants to talk to him privately. 

Graves put a tentative arm around Credence to ward off the chill. Credence burrowed under his arm, even though he was taller than Mr. Graves.

"I'm sorry I upset you today." the boy whispers meekly.

"Credence I was just worried for you. I would never be angry that you were upset. And look I have to tell you Tina told me some things about your past. Nothing too graphic just enough to give me a general picture."

"I know. I heard." Credence admits sheepishly.

"Of course you did." Graves laughs, the boy is constantly surprising him. "Look Credence I know we just met each other and we have our fair share of obstacles; the age difference, your past, my job, and I don't want to tie you down, you're so young.. But I'm selfish enough to ask you to give us a try."

"What? Even after today you want to be with me. I'm broken! Last week was my very first kiss! Ever! You're this great chef, with a great apartment and I'm just this loser with nothing, what do I have to offer someone like you?" Graves' heart threatens to shatter. Does Credence really see himself like that? Can he not see everything that is is? "Credence stop. You obviously don't see yourself clearly. You are a kind, brave person who has still kept their goodness when many others would have turned cruel and bitter. Not to mention you are quite beautiful." Credence blushes at that. "Credence the only thing you are lacking is taste buds."

That shocks a laugh out of Credence. Soon enough the two of them are laughing uncontrollably in the middle of the park at night. Passers-by give them a wide berth. "I ate your cooking, didn't I? They can't be that bad?"

Graves loves when Credence shows his sassy side "That is true I suppose", he smirks.

They walk around the park for another while just enjoying each other’s company. 

"I'll be busy with college" 

Graves can tell what Credence is trying to do. "And I'll be busy with work" he counters, "Look Credence if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out. All I'm asking is that we try. If you don't want to though I understand and I would still like to be friends, if only to save you from your own appetite."

Credence honest to god snorts "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Pixy stix and coffee?! Never!"

"I want to try. It's just... I don't want to disappoint you" Credence confesses.

"As long as we are open with each other and talk I think we'll be alright. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so" and the look of hope on Credence's face as he says this is enough to make Graves' heart skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always welcome, thanks for reading :)))))
> 
> my tumblr is urban-caesar.tumblr.com


End file.
